Interlingua-English Dictionary h
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- ha¹ pr of haber have, has ha² abbr = hectar habeas corpus L Law habeas corpus haber¹ v to have (1. to own, possess; 2. function: auxiliary, forming the perfect tenses); haber a to have to, be obliged to; haber (frigido, ration, etc.) see frigido, ration, etc.; il habe there is, there are; ille habe 20 annos he is 20 years old Hence: See verbal form ha haber² n possessions, belongings; holdings habile adj skilful, able Hence: habilitate-habilitar &; inhabile-inhabilitate habilitar v Law to enable, entitle; habilitar se to qualify oneself (for an office, position, etc.) Hence: habilitation; rehabilitar-rehabilitation habilitate n skill, ability habilitation n habilitation (1. capacitation, enabling; 2. qualifying, qualification) habitabile adj habitable habitante n inhabitant habitar v to live in, inhabit; habitar un loco to inhabit, live in a place; habitar in un loco to live, dwell in a place Hence: habitante; habitabile; habitation; cohabitar-cohabitation habitat NL n habitat habitation n habitation (1. action of inhabiting; 2. abode, residence) habito (há-) n I. (suit of) clothes; also: dress; II. habit (1. dress of a religious order; 2. custom); le habito non face le monacho Proverb the cowl does not make the monk Hence: habitude; habitual; habituar-dishabituar habitu- see habito habitual adj habitual habituar v to habituate, accustom habitude n habit, habitude habitué F n habitué hac adv here, this way, on this side hacha (-sha) n ax, axe Hence: hachetta; hachar-hachamento, hachatoria hachamento (-sh-) n (act of) chopping, hacking hachar (-sh-) v to chop, hack; to chop up, hash; carne hachate Cookery chopped meat; also: hash hachatoria (-sh-) n 1. chopping knife, chopper; 2. meat grinder; 3. chopping board, butcher’s block hachetta (-sh-) n hatchet hachich (hashísh) n hashish haga n hedge; le Haga the Hague hairon n heron hal- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: halito; exhalar &; inhalar & halito (há-) n breath; halitus hall A n hall (1. large and stately room; 2. lobby) hallelujah (-úya) hallelujah, alleluia hallo! interj hello! hallucinar v to hallucinate Hence: hallucination; hallucinatori hallucination n hallucination hallucinatori adj hallucinatory halo n Meterol. halo halto n halt, stop; facer halto (Mil.) to halt, make a halt; halto! (Mil.) halt! hamaca n hammock Hence: hamacar hamacar v -; hamacar se to swing in a hammock hamate adj hooked, hamate hamirostre adj Zool. hamirostrate hamo n hook, fishhook; also: Anat. hamus Hence: hamulo; hamate; hamirostre etc. hamster G n Zool. hamster hamulo n Zool. hamulus hanca n haunch; also: hip, hindquarter, etc. handicap A n Racing handicap hangar F n hangar harakiri J n hara-kiri hardimento n boldness, hardihood hardir v to be bold Hence: hardimento; hardite-harditessa; inhardir hardite 1. pp of hardir; 2. adj bold, daring, hardy harditessa n boldness, daring, hardihood harem n harem, seraglio haringo n herring; haringo fumate kipper harmonia (-ía) n harmony Hence: harmonic-inharmonic, harmonica; harmoniose-disharmoniose, inharmoniose; enharmonic; disharmonia-disharmonic; inharmonia; harmonisar-harmonista, disharmonisar harmonic adj 1. Mus. harmonic (= pertaining to harmonies or harmony); 2. harmonious; tono harmonic harmonic tone harmonica n I. harmonics; II. harmonica (1. glass harmonica; 2. instrument of glockenspiel type; 3. mouth organ) harmoniose adj harmonious harmonisar v to harmonize (1. Mus.; 2. to bring into harmony or agreement; 3. to be in harmony or agreement) harmonista n harmonist (= one skilled in harmony) harmonium NL n reed organ, harmonium harnesar v to harness, put a harness on (a horse) harnese n harness (1. body armor; 2. as in “a horse’s harness”) Hence: harnesar harpa n Mus. harp Hence. harpista harpista n harpist harpon n harpoon Hence: harponero; harponar-harponage harponage (-aje) n (act of) harpooning harponar v to harpoon harponero n harpooner harpyia (-íya) n Mythol. Harpy hasardar v to hazard, risk hasardate 1. pp of hasardar; 2. adj hazardous, risky hasardo n hazard (1. risk, peril; 2. chance); al hasardo at random Hence: hasardose; hasardar-hasardate hasardose adj hazardous, risky hastar v to hasten, hurry haste n haste, hurry Hence: hastive; hastar hastive adj hasty haurir haur-/haust- v to draw, draw out (water, etc.) Hence: haustorio; exhaurir & haust- see haurir haustorio n Bot. haustorium Havana npr Havana; havana Havana (cigar) Hence: havanese havanese adj Havana, from Havana haver v (= haber) Hawai (-á-i) npr Hawaii; insulas Hawai Hawaiian Islands Hence: hawaian hawaian adj Hawaiian hebra- see hebreo hebraic (-áic) adj Hebraic hebraisar v to Hebraize hebraismo (-ízmo) n Hebraism (1. Hebrew idiom; 2. Hebrew character, characteristics, institutions, etc.) hebraista (-ísta) n Hebraist (= student of Hebrew language and culture) hebree (-ée) adj Hebrew hebreo¹ (-éo) n Hebrew (= Israelite, Jew) Hence: hebraismo; hebraista; hebree-hebreo²; hebraic; hebraisar hebreo² (-éo) n Hebrew (language) hectar n hectare hecto- n/adj in compounds hecto- (= hundred) Hence: hectar etc.; hectogramma etc.; hectographo etc.; hectolitro etc. hectogramma n hectogram hectographar v to hectograph hectographic adj hectographic hectographo (-ó-) n hectograph Hence: hectographic; hectographar hectolitro (-ó-) n hectoliter hedera (hé-) n ivy -hedra n in compounds -hedra (= seat, base) Hence: ephedra &; dihedre etc.; tetrahedr- etc.; polyhedre etc.; rhombohedro etc.; synedrio etc. Helena (hé-) nprf Helen heliac (-íac) adj Astron. heliac, heliacal helianthemo (-ántemo) n Bot. helianthemum heliantho n Bot. helianthus, sunflower helice (hé-) n I. helix (1. spiral line; 2. Geom.; 3. Anat. rim of the ear); II. Zool. Helix (= genus including snails); III. propeller (of ship, airplane etc.) Hence: helicon; helicoide¹-helicoide²-helicoidal; helicoptero etc. helicoidal adj helicoidal helicoide¹ adj helicoid, spiral helicoide² n Geom. helicoid helicon n Mus. helicon (= large circular tuba) helicoptero (-cóp-) n helicopter heliocentric adj Astron. heliocentric heliogravure n heliogravure Helios (hé-) n Relig. Helios (= god of the sun) heliostatic adj heliostatic heliostato (-ó-) n heliostat Hence: heliostatic heliotrope (-ó-) adj heliotropic (= turning toward the sun) Hence: heliotropio; heliotropismo heliotropio n Bot. heliotrope heliotropismo n heliotropism heliotypia (-ía) n heliotypy heliotypo (-ó-) n heliotype Hence: heliotypia helium (hé-) n Chem. helium; helio- in derivatives and compounds heli-, helio- (= sun) Hence: heliac; ephelide; heliantho etc.; heliotypo etc.; heliocentric etc.; heliotrope etc. hell- see Hellen Hellade (hél-) npr Hellas Hellen n pr Mythol. Hellen of the Greek race; hellen Hellene (= Greek) Hence: hellenic; hellenisar-hellenismo-panhellenismo etc.; hellenista-hellenistic, hellenisation; Hellade hellenic adj Hellenic hellenisar v to Hellenize (1. to study, use Greek language; 2. to give Greek form or character to) hellenisation n Hellenization hellenismo n Hellenism (1. Greek phrase or idiom; 2. Greek civilisation) hellenista n Hellenist (= student of Greek language) hellenistic adj Hellenistic, Hellenistical helminthe n intestinal worm, helminth Hence: helminthic-helminthico; helminthiasis; anthelminthic-anthelminthico; helminthologo etc.; nemathelminthe etc.; plathelminthe etc. helminthiasis (-ásis) n Pathol. helminthiasis helminthic adj helminthic (1. pertaining to worms; 2. anthelminthic, vermifuge) helminthico n helminthic, anthelminthic, vermifuge helminthologia (-ía) n helminthology helminthologic adj helminthologic, helminthological helminthologo (-tó-) n helminthologist Hence: helminthologia; helminthologic Helvetia npr Hist. Helvetia helvetic adj Helvetic helvetie adj Helvetian helvetio n Helvetian Hence: Helvetia; helvetic; helvetie hem- -ma/-mat- n in derivatives and compounds hem-, hemo-, hemat-, hemato- (= blood) Hence: hematite; hematic; hematosis; anemia &; hemoglobina etc.; hemophile etc.; hemorrhagia etc.; hemorrhoide etc.; hemostato etc.; hemostatic etc.; leucemia etc.; septicemia etc.; uremia etc. hemat- see hem- hematic adj hematic, haematic hematite n Mineral. hematite, haematite hematosis (-ósis) n Physiol. hematosis, haematosis hemer- n in compounds hemer-, hemero- (= day) Hence: ephemer &; hemerocallide etc. hemerocallide n Bot. Hemerocallis, day lily hemi- in compounds hemi- (= half) Hence: hemicyclo etc.; hemiplegia etc.; hemistichio etc.; hemiptere etc. hemicyclo n hemicycle hemiplegia n Pathol. hemiplegia Hence: hemiplegic hemiplegic adj Pathol. hemiplegic hemiprisma -ma/-mat- n Cryst. hemiprism Hence: hemiprismatic hemiprismat- see hemiprisma hemiprismatic adj Cryst. hemiprismatic hemiptere adj Zool. hemipterous Hence: hemiptero hemiptero (-mí-) n Zool. hemipteron; hemipteros Zool. Hemiptera hemispheric adj hemispherical, hemispheric hemispherio n hemisphere Hence: hemispheric hemistichio n hemistich hemitrope (-í-) adj Cryst. hemitrope, hemitropic Hence: hemitropia hemitropia (-ía) n Cryst. hemitropy hemoglobina n Biochem. hemoglobin, haemoglobin hemophile adj hemophile, haemophile, hemophilic, haemophilic Hence: hemophilia; hemophilo hemophilia (-ía) n hemophilia, haemophilia hemophilo (-mó-) n hemophile, haemophile, hemophiliac, haemophiliac, bleeder hemorrhagia (-ía) n hemorrhage, haemorrhage hemorrhoide n hemorrhoid, haemorrhoid hemostase (-ó-) n Med. hemostasis, hemostasia (= arrest of a hemorrhage) hemostatic adj hemostatic (= serving to arrest a hemorrhage) hemostato (-mó-) n Surg. hemostat Henrico nprm Henry hepatalgia (-ía) n Med. hepatalgia Hence: hepatalgic hepatalgic adj Med. hepatalgic hepate (hé-) n Anat. liver Hence: hepatitis; hepatic-hepatica; hepatisar-hepatisation; hepatalgia etc.; hepatologia etc. hepatic adj Anat. hepatic; arteria hepatic hepatic artery hepatica n Bot. hepatica hepatisar v Pathol. to hepatize hepatisation n Pathol. hepatization hepatitis (-ítis) n Pathol. hepatitis hepatologia (-ía) n hepatology hepta- adj in compounds hepta- (= seven) Hence: heptametro etc.; heptarchia etc.; heptahedre etc.; heptagon etc. heptagon adj heptagonal Hence: heptagono-heptagonal heptagonal adj heptagonal heptagono n heptagon heptahedre adj Math. heptahedral Hence: heptahedro heptahedro n Math. heptahedron heptametro (-á-) n heptameter heptarchia (-ía) n heptarchy heraldic adj heraldic heraldica n heraldry (= science treating of blazoning, genealogies, etc.) heraldo n herald Hence: heraldic; heraldica herba n 1. herb; 2. grass; mal herba weed; in herba in the blade, green Hence: herbage; herbario; herbacee; herbal; herbose; herborista; herborisar-herborisation, herborisator; disherbar; herbivore etc. herbacee adj herbaceous (= pertaining to, or having the characteristics of, an herb) herbage (-aje) n herbage, herbs; also: green food, feed herbal adj herbal herbario n herbarium, herbary herbivore adj Zool. herbivorous herbor- see herba herborisar v to gather herbs, etc. herborisation n herborization herborisator n herborist (= collector of herbs, etc.) herborista n herborist, herbalist herbose adj grassy, herbose herculee adj Herculean, also: herculean Hercules (hér-) npr Mythol. Hercules; Columnas de Hercules Pillars of Hercules Hence: herculee herede n heir Hence: hereditate-hereditari, hereditario-cohereditario, hereditar-hereditage, cohereditar, dishereditar; exheredar & hereditage (-aje) n heritage, inheritance hereditar v to inherit hereditari adj hereditary hereditario n heir hereditate n 1. inheritance; 2. Biol. heredity -herer -her-/-hes- v in compounds Hence: adherer &; coherer &; inherer & heresia (-ía) n heresy Hence: heresiarcha etc. heresiarcha n heresiarch heretic adj heretical, heretic Hence: heretico heretico n heretic heri adv yesterday; nascite heri born yesterday Hence: ante-heri etc. hermaphrodite adj hermaphrodite, hermaphroditic hermaphroditismo n hermaphroditism Hermaphrodito npr Mythol. Hermaphroditus; hermaphrodito Biol. hermaphrodite Hence: hermaphroditismo; hermaphrodite Hermes (hér-) npr Relig. Hermes Hence: Hermaphrodito etc. Hermes Trismegisto (hér-) npr Hermes Trismegistus Hence: hermetic hermetic adj hermetic (1. as in “hermetic science”; 2. hermetically sealed) Herode npr Herod Hence: Herodiade; herodian Herodiade (-í-) npr Herodias herodian adj Herodian heroe (-óe) n hero Hence: heroina; heroismo; heroic-heroicitate; heroificar heroic (-óic) adj heroic(al); (remedio, etc.) heroic Med. heroic (remedy, etc.) heroicitate n heroicness, heroism heroificar v to heroize (= to raise to the rank of hero) heroina (-ína) n heroine heroismo (-ízmo) n heroism herpete n Pathol. herpes Hence: herpetismo; herpetic; herpetiforme etc.; herpetologia etc. herpetic adj herpetic; eruption herpetic herpetic eruption herpetiforme¹ adj Pathol. herpetiform herpetiforme² adj Zool. herpetiform herpetismo n Pathol. herpetism herpeto- n in compounds herpeto- (= reptile) Hence: herpetiforme etc.; herpetologia etc. herpetologia¹ (-ía) n herpetology (= study of herpes) herpetologia² (-ía) n herpetology (= study of reptiles) hesitante 1. ppr of hesitar; 2. adj hesitant, hesitating hesitar v to hesitate Hence: hesitante; hesitation hesitation n hesitation heter- adj in compounds hetero-, heter- (= other, different) Hence: heteratomic etc.; heterodyne etc.; heterogame etc.; heterogenee etc.; heterosexual etc. heteratomic adj Chem. heteratomic heteroclite (-ó-) adj heteroclite (1. Gram.; 2. irregular, anomalous) Hence: heteroclito heteroclito (-ó-) n heteroclite (1. Gram.; 2. irregular, anomalous thing or person) heterodoxe adj heterodox Hence: heterodoxia heterodoxia (-ía) n heterodoxy heterodyne (-ó-) adj Radio heterodyne heterogame (-ó-) adj heterogamous Hence: hetorogamia heterogamia (-ía) n heterogamy heterogene adj heterogeneous, heterogene heterogenee adj heterogeneous Hence: heterogeneitate heterogeneitate n heterogeneity heteroptere adj Entom. heteropterous Hence: heteropteros heteropteros (-róp-) npl Entom. Heteroptera heterosexual adj heterosexual hex- n/adj in compounds hex-, hexa- (= six) Hence: hexachordo etc.; hexachordio etc.; hexagon etc.; hexametre etc.; hexapode etc. hexachordio n hexachord (= variety of musical instrument having six strings) hexachordo n Mus. hexachord hexagon adj hexagonal Hence: hexagono-hexagonal hexagonal adj hexagonal hexagono (-á-) n hexagon hexahedre adj Math. hexahedral Hence: hexahedro hexahedro n Math. hexahedron hexametre (-ámetre) adj hexameter, hexametric Hence: hexametro hexametro (-ámetro) n hexameter hexapode (-ápode) adj hexapod Hence: hexapodo hexapodo (-ápodo) n hexapod hiar v 1. to stand open, gape, yawn; 2. to leave a hiatus Hence: hiato hiato n hiatus (1. lacuna; 2. Pros.) -hib- v in compounds Hence: exhibir &; inhibir &; prohibir & hibernal adj hibernal, winter hibernar v to winter, pass the winter; to hibernate hibernation n hibernation hiberno n winter; tempore de hiberno wintry weather Hence: hibernal; hibernar-hibernation hic¹ dem adj this (= iste) hic² adv here; de hic a (un hora, etc.) (an hour etc.) from now; usque (a) hic 1. to here; 2. up to now, hitherto; hic juncte herewith hidalgo H n hidalgo hier- adj in compounds hier-, hiero- (= sacred, holy) Hence: hierarcha etc.; hierodulo etc.; hierologia etc.; hieroglyphic etc.; hierophanta etc. hierarcha n hierarch Hence: hierarchia; hierarchic hierarchia (-ía) n hierarchy hierarchic adj hierarchic hieratic adj hieratic hierodulo (-úlo) n Relig. hierodule hieroglyphic adj hieroglyphic Hence: hieroglyphico hieroglyphico n hieroglyphic, hieroglyph hierologia (-ía) n hierology hieromantia (-ía) n hieromancy hierophanta n hierophant high life A high life, high society hilare adj of good cheer, cheerful Hence: hilaritate; exhilarar & hilaritate n (good) cheer, cheerfulness, hilarity hinc adv hence, henceforth (1. from this place; 2. from this time; 3. from this reason) hindu (-ú) Persian adj/n Hindu, Hindoo Hence: hinduismo hinduismo n Hinduism Hindustan Persian npr Hindustan hindustani Hind. n Hindustani hinnimento n neighing, whinnying hinnir v to neigh, whinny Hence: hinnimento hinterland G n hinterland hippiatria (-ía) n hippiatry (= study, work, etc. of a horse doctor) hippiatric adj hippiatric hippiatro n hippiatrist (= horse doctor) Hence: hippiatria; hippiatric hippic adj hippic (= of horses, horsemanship, etc.) hippo- n roccurring in derivatives and compounds] hipp-, hippo- (= horse) Hence: hippic; hippiatro etc.; hippodromo etc.; hippogrypho etc.; hippopotamo etc.; hippophage etc.; eohippo etc. hippocampo n hippocampus, sea horse (1. Mythol.; 2. Zool. ) hippocentauro n hippocentaur (= horse centaur, as opposed to fish centaur) Hippocrate (-ó-) npr Hippocrates Hence: hippocratismo; hippocratic hippocratic adj Hippocratic (= of Hippocrates); juramento hippocratic Hippocratic oath hippocratismo n Hippocratism hippodromo (-pó) n hippodrome (= course for horse races) hippogrypho n Mythol. hippogriff, hippogryph hippolitho (-ó-) n Pathol. hippolith hippologia (-ía) n hippology hippologo (-pó-) n hippologist Hence: hippologia hippophage (-pó-) adj hippophageous (= eating horse meat) Hence: hippophagia; hippophago hippophagia (-ía) n hippophagy hippophago (-pó-) n hippophagist hippopotamo (-pótamo) n hippopotamus hirpicar v Agr. to harrow hirpice (hírpice) n harrow Hence: hirpicar hirsute adj hirsute hirundine n Ornith. swallow hispan adj Spanish Hispania npr Spain hispanic adj Hispanic hispanismo n Hispanicism (= Spanish idiom) hispanista n Hispanist (= student of Spanish language and culture) hispano¹ n Spaniard Hence: Hispania; hispan-hispanismo, hispanista, hispanoamerican etc., hispanomauresc etc., hispano²; hispanic hispano² n Spanish (language) hispanoamerican adj Spanish American, Hispano-American; also: Spanish-American (1. pertaining to Spanish America; 2. pertaining to Spain and America) Hence: hispanoamericano hispanoamericano n Spanish American hispanomauresc adj Arch., etc. Hispano-Moresque (= pertaining to the period of Moorish rule in Spain) hissar v to hoist histo- n in derivatives and compounds histo-, hist- (= web; tissue) Hence: histoide; histographo etc.; histologo etc; histogene etc.; histonomia etc. histogene adj histogenous histogenia (-ía) n histogeny histographia (-ía) n histography histographo (-ógrapho) n histographer histoide adj Med. histoid histologia (-ía) n histology histologic adj histological histologista n histologist histologo (-tó-) n histologist Hence: histologia-histologista; histologic histonomia (-ía) n histonomy historia n 1. history; 2. story; historia natural natural history Hence: historietta; historic-historicitate; historico; historiar; prehistoria-prehistoric; historiographo etc. historiar v 1. to relate as a story; to chronicle; 2. to illustrate, illuminate (with scenes from history or legend) historic adj historical, historic historicitate n historicity historico n historian historietta n anecdote historiographia (-ía) n historiography historiographic adj historiographic historiographo (-ó-) n historiographer Hence: historiographia; historiographic hl abbr = hectolitro hoc dem pron 1. this (thing, idea); 2. it (as in hoc pluve it is raining; hoc es that is (to say)) hodie adv today hodo- n in compounds; hodo-, -od- (= way, path) Hence: anodo &; cathodo &; exodo &: methodo &; synodo &; hodographo etc.; electrodo etc. hodographo (-dó-) n hodograph hodometria (-ía) n odometry, hodometry Hence: hodometric hodometric adj odometric, hodometric hodometro (-ó-) n odometer, hodometer hoi polloi Gr. hoi polloi, the common herd hol- adj in derivatives and compounds hol-, holo- (= whole, entire) Hence: holismo; holarctic etc.; holographe etc. holarctic adj holarctic (= entirely or exclusively arctic) holismo n Philos. holism holla! interj holla! Hollanda npr Holland, the Netherlands; hollanda Textiles Holland (cambric) Hence: hollandese hollandese¹ adj Dutch (= of Holland, of the Netherlands) hollandese² n 1. Dutchman, Hollander; 2. Dutch (Language) holographe (-ló-) adj holograph, holographic Hence: holographo holographo (-ló-) n holograph holophras- v in derivatives Hence: holophrase; holophrastic holophrase (-ló-) n holophrasis holophrastic adj holophrastic hom-¹ adj in derivatives and compounds homo-, hom- (= same) Hence: homal- &; home- &; homographo etc; homocentric etc.; homonyme etc.; homologe etc.; homogene etc.; homogenee etc. hom-² see also homine homage (-aje) n homage (1. Law; 2. dutiful respect or honor shown); render homage a to pay homage to; homage de (un autor, etc.) with the compliments of (an author, etc.) homal- adj in derivatives and compounds homal-, homalo-; homol-, homolo- (= even, regular) Hence: homaloide; anomale-anomalia; homalographia etc. homalographia (-ía) n Anat. homalography Hence: homalographic homalographic adj homalographic, homolographic homaloide adj Math. homaloidal, flat, even homarides npl Zool. Homaridae homaro (hó-) n lobster Hence: homarides home A n home (as in “my home is my castle”) home- adj in compounds homeo- (= like, similar) Hence: homeopathe etc. homeomere adj homoeomerous (1. consisting of similar parts; 2. Bot.) homeopatho (-ópato) n homeopath homeopathia (-ía) n homeopathy Hence: homeopathic homeopathic adj homeopathic homeric adj Homeric; riso homeric Homeric laughter homeride n Homerid Homero nprm Homer Hence: homeride; homeric home rule A n home rule homicida n homicide (= manslayer); attrib. homicidal, murderous; ferro homicida murderous weapon Hence: homicidal homicidal adj homicidal homicidio n homicide (= act of killing a human being) hominal adj hominal, pertaining to man homine n man (1. human being; 2. adult male person); homine de stato statesman Hence: hominal; superhomine; hominiforme etc.; homicida etc.; homicidio etc.; gentilhomine etc. hominiforme adj hominiform, anthropoid homo impers pron one (= on) homocentric adj homocentric homochrome adj homochromous, homochrome homogame (-mó-) adj homogamous Hence: homogamia homogamia (-ía) n homogamy; specif.: Bot. homogene adj homogeneous, homogene homogenee adj homogeneous Hence: homogeneitate homogeneitate n homogeneity homographo (-mó-) n Gram. homograph homologe (-mó-) adj homologous; specif.: Chem., Biol., etc. Hence: homologia homologia (-ía) n homology homomorphe adj homomorphous Hence: homomorphia; homomorphismo homomorphia (-ía) n homomorphy homomorphismo n homomorphism homonyme (-mó-) adj homonymous (= having the quality of a homonym or homonyms) Hence: homonymia; homonymo homonymia (-ía) n homonymy homonymo (-ó-) n homonym, homophone homophone (-mó-) adj homophonous (1. Mus.; 2. Gram.) Hence: homophono homophono (-mó-) n Gram. homophone homoptere adj Entom. homopterous Hence: homopteros homopteros (-mó-) npl Entom. Homoptera homosexual¹ adj homosexual Hence: homosexualitate homosexual² n homosexual homosexualitate n homosexuality honestate n 1. honesty (= uprightness, truthfulness, etc.); 2. propriety, decency, modesty honeste adj 1. honest (= upright, truthful, etc.); 2. proper, decent, modest Hence: honestate; honestitate; dishoneste-dishonestate, dishonestitate; inhoneste honestitate n 1. honesty (uprightness, truthfulness, etc.); 2. propriety, decency, modesty honor n honor; homine de honor man of honor; dama de honor lady-in-waiting; puncto de honor point of honor; facer se honor de to be proud of, pride oneself on; in honor de in honor of; facer honor a 1. to do honor to; also: to do justice to (a dinner, etc.); 2. Com. to honor (a check, etc.); facer le honores (del domo) to do the honors (of the house) Hence: honorari; honorario; honorific; honorar-honorabile-honorabilitate, dishonorabile, dishonor-dishonorar-dishonorante honorabile adj honorable; mention honorabile honorable mention; le honorabile X. the Honorable X. honorabilitate n honorableness honorar v to honor (1. to respect greatly; 2. to confer an honor upon; 3. Com.); honorar se de to be proud of, pride oneself on honorari adj honorary honorario n fee, honorarium honorific adj honorific honoris causa L honoris causa hoplita n Antiq. hoplite hoplo- n in derivatives and compounds hoplo-, hopl- (= weapon) Hence: hoplita; panoplia etc. hora n hour; que hora what time; un hora one o’clock; (duo) horas (two) o’clock; horas canonic canonical hours; libro de horas book of hours; de bon hora early Hence: horari; horario; horoscopo etc.; ampere-hora etc.; watt-hora etc. horari adj 1. Astron. horary; 2. hourly horario n timetable hordeacee adj Bot. hordeaceous hordeina (-ína) n Chem. hordein hordeo n barley Hence: hordeina; hordeacee horizontal adj horizontal horizonte n horizon Hence: horizontal -horn n in compounds -horn Hence: saxhorn etc. horologieria (-ía) n 1. watchmaking, clockmaking; 2. watchmaker’s, clockmaker’s store horologiero n watchmaker, clockmaker horologio n timepiece (1. clock; 2. watch); horologio-bracialetto wrist watch Hence: horologiero; horologieria horoscopo (-ró-) n horoscope horr- v in derivatives Hence: horrific &; horride-horriditate; horrende; horror; horribile-horribilitate; abhorrer &; horripilar etc.; horrisone etc. horrende adj frightful, horrendous horribile adj horrible horribilitate n horribleness horride adj horrid horriditate n horridness horrific adj horrific Hence: horrificar horrificar v to horrify horripilante 1. ppr of horripilar; 2. adj hair-raising horripilar v to make one’s hair stand on end, give one goose flesh Hence: horripilante; horripilation horripilation n goose flesh, horripilation horrisone adj horrisonant, horrible-sounding horror n horror hors-d’oeuvre F n hors d’oeuvre hort- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: hortative; exhortar & hortative adj hortative Hortense nprf Hortense Hence: hortensia hortensia n hydrangea horticultor n horticulturist horticultura n horticulture horto n garden Hence: horticultura etc. hospicio n hospice (1. as in “the hospice of St. Bernard”; 2. home for the poor or sick) hospital¹ adj hospitable hospital² n hospital; nave hospital hospital ship Hence: hospitalari; hospitalero hospitalari adj hospital (as in “hospital train”) hospitalero n Hospitaler; cavalleros hospitaleros Knights Hospitalers hospitalitate n hospitality hospite (hós-) n 1. host, hostess (= one who entertains a guest or guests); also: innkeeper, landlord, etc.; 2. guest (at a hotel, boardinghouse, etc.) Hence: hospital¹-hospitalitate, inhospital-inhospitalitate, hospital² & hostage, ostage (-aje) n hostage hoste n army, host Hence: hostil & hostil adj hostile Hence: hostilitate hostilitate n hostility hotel F n hotel hotelier F n hotelkeeper huguenot n Huguenot; attrib. Huguenot, Huguenotic Hence: huguenotismo huguenotismo n Huguenotism hum- n in derivatives Hence: humile &; exhumar &; inhumar & human adj 1. human; 2. humane; litteras human humane letters, humanities Hence: humanismo; humanista-humanistic; humanitate-humanitari-humanitarismo, humanitario; humanisar-humanisation, dehumanisar; inhuman-inhumanitate; subhuman; superhuman humanisar v to humanize humanisation n humanization humanismo n humanism humanista n humanist humanistic adj humanistic humanitari adj humanitarian humanitario n humanitarian humanitarismo n humanitarianism humanitate n humanity (1. human nature; 2. mankind; 3. humaneness); humanitates humanities humectar v to moisten, dampen; also: to wet Hence: humectation humectation n 1. (act of) moistening or wetting; 2. moistness humer v to be moist or wet Hence: humectar &; humide &; humor & humeral adj humeral; Eccl. (velo) humeral humeral veil humero (hú-) n 1. shoulder (as in “to carry on one’s shoulders”); 2. Anat. humerus Hence: humeral humide adj damp, wet; also: humid Hence: humiditate; humidificar humidificar v to humidify humiditate n dampness; also: humidity humile adj humble (1. showing humility; 2. as in “of humble origin”) Hence: humilitate; humiliar-humiliation, humiliator humili- see humile humiliar v to humble; 2. to humiliate humiliation n humiliation humiliator n humbler, humiliator humilitate n humility humor n humor (1. animal fluid; 2. mental disposition, temperament; 3. as in “sense of humor”); humor aquose Anat. aqueous humor; humor vitree Anat. vitreous humor; esser de bon (mal) humor to be in a good (bad) humor; le quatro humores the four humors Hence: humorismo; humorista-humoristic; humoral; humorose humoral adj Med. humoral humorismo n humorism (1. sense of humor; 2. Med. humoralism) humorista n humorist (1. humorous author; 2. Med. humoralist) humoristic adj humorous humorose adj 1. humorous, humoristic; 2. Med. humoral humus L n Agr. humus hungare adj Hungarian Hungaria n Hungary hungaro¹ (húng-) n Hungarian (= native of Hungary) Hence: Hungaria; hungare-hungaro² hungaro² (húng-) n Hungarian (language) hunnic adj Hunnic Hunno n Hun Hence: hunnic huracan n hurricane hurrah A n hurrah hussar n Mil hussar hyacinthin adj hyacinthine hyacintho n hyacinth (1. Bot.; 2. Mineral.; also: jacinth); Hyacintho Mythol. Hyacinthus Hence: hyacinthin hybrida (hí-) n hybrid; attrib. hybrid Hence: hybridismo; hybridar-hybridation hybridar v to hybridize, cross hybridation n hybridization, crossbreeding hybridismo n hybridism hydr- n in derivatives and compounds hydr-, hydro- (= water) Hence: hydrato-hydratar-hydration, dishydratar, chlorhydrato etc.; hydrido; hydric-chlorhydric etc.; hydrante; anhydre-anhydrido, anhydrite; hydracido etc.; hydrangea etc.; hydropisia; hydrogeno etc.; hydrophobia etc.; hydrotherapia etc.; hydraulic etc.; hydroelectric etc.; hydrocephale etc.; hydrolyse etc.; hydrolytic etc.; hydroaeroplano etc.; Hydra Hydra npr Hydra (1. Mythol.; 2. Astron.); hydra Zool. hydra hydracido (-á-) n Chem. hydracid hydrangea (-gé-) n hydrangea hydrante n hydrant hydratar v to hydrate hydratation n hydration hydrato n hydrate; hydrato de carbon carbohydrate hydraulic adj hydraulic Hence: hydraulica hydraulica n hydraulics hydric adj hydric hydrido n hydride hydroaeroplano n seaplane, hydroplane hydrocele (-cé-) n Med. hydrocele hydrocephale adj Med. hydrocephalous, hydrocephalic Hence: hydrocephalia; hydrocephalo hydrocephalia (-ía) n Med. hydrocephalus, hydrocephaly hydrocephalo (-cé-) n Med. hydrocephalus hydrocyanic adj Chem. hydrocyanic hydrodynamic adj hydrodynamic Hence: hydrodynamica hydrodynamica n hydrodynamics hydroelectric adj hydroelectric hydrogenar v to hydrogenate hydrogeno (-ó-) n hydrogen Hence: hydrogenar hydrographia (-ía) n hydrography hydrographic adj hydrographical hydrographo (-ó-) n hydrographer Hence: hydrographia; hydrographic hydrolyse (-ó- n hydrolysis hydrolytic adj hydrolytic hydrometer (-ó-) n hydrometer hydropathia (-ía) n hydropathy Hence: hydropathic hydropathic adj hydropathic hydrophobia (-ía) n Pathol. hydrophobia hydropisia (-ía) n dropsy hydroplano n hydroplane (= gliding motorboat) hydrostatic adj hydrostatic Hence: hydrostatica hydrostatica n hydrostatics hydrotherapeutic (-péu-) adj hydrotherapeutic hydrotherapia (-ía) n hydrotherapy, hydrotherapeutics hydroxydo (-ó-) n hydroxide hyena n Zool. hyena hygiene (-éne) n hygiene Hence: hygienista; hygienic-inhygienic hygienic adj hygienic hygienista n hygienist hygr- adj in compounds hygr-, hygro (= wet) Hence: hygrographo etc. hygrographo (-ó-) n hygrograph Hence: barothermohygrographo etc. hygrometro (-ó-) n hygrometer hygroscopic adj hygroscopic hygroscopio n hygroscope Hence: hygroscopic Hymene npr Mythol. Hymen; hymene hymen (1. marriage; 2. Anat.) Hence: Hymeneo; hymenio; hymenoptere etc. Hymeneo (-éo) npr Mythol. Hymen; hymeneo marriage, wedding hymenio n Bot. hymenium hymenoptere adj Entom. hymenopterous Hence: hymenopteros hymenopteros (-nóp-) npl Entom. Hymenoptera hymnario n hymnal, hymnary hymno n hymn; hymno national national anthem Hence: hymnario; hymnographo etc. hymnographia (-ía) n hymnography hymnographo (-ó-) n hymnographer Hence: hymnographia hymnologia (-ía) n hymnology hymnologic adj hymnologic hymnologo (-nó-) n hymnologist Hence: hymnologic hyper- prefixo chiefly to form technical terms hyper- (= over; beyond; too much) Hence: hypercritic hyperbola (-pér-) n 1. Rhet. hyperbole; 2. Math. hyperbola Hence: hyperbolic; hyperboloide hyperbolic adj Math. hyperbolic hyperboloide n hyperboloid hypercritic adj hypercritical hypercritica n hypercriticism hypercritico n hypercritic hypertension n hypertension hypertrophia (-ía) n hypertrophy Hence: hypertrophic; hypertrophiar hypertrophiar v to hypertrophy (= to affect with hypertrophy) hypertrophic adj hypertrophic hypnagogic adj hypnagogic (1. inducing sleep; 2. pertaining to the transition between waking consciousness and sleep) hypno- n in compounds hypno-, hypn- (= sleep) Hence: hypnagogic etc.; hypnologo etc; hypnophobia etc.; hypnotherapia etc. hypnologia (-ía) n hypnology hypnologic adj hypnologic, hypnological hypnologo (-nó-) n hypnologist Hence: hypnologia-hypnologic hypnophobia (-ía) n Pathol. hypnophobia hypnose n hypnosis (= hypnotic state) hypnot- see hypnotic hypnotherapia (-ía) n hypnotherapy hypnotic adj hypnotic (1. soporific; 2. pertaining to hypnotism) Hence: hypnotismo; hypnotista; hypnotisar-hypnotisation, hypnotisator; hypnotico hypnotico n hypnotic (= soporific drug) hypnotisar v to hyptnotize hypnotisation n hypnotization hypnotisator n hypnotizer hypnotismo n hypnotism hypnotista n hypnotist hypo- prefixo chiefly to form technical terms hypo- (1. below, beneath, under; 2. to a lower degree; somewhat) Hence: hyposulfato etc.; hyposcenio etc.; hypostase etc.; hypophosphoric etc.; hypodermatic etc.; hypogee etc. hypochlorito n hypochlorite hypochlorose adj hypochlorous hypochondria (-ía) n Med. hypochondria hypochondriac (-íac) adj hypochondriac (1. pertaining to the hypochondrium; 2. pertaining to hypochondria) hypochondriaco (-íaco) n hypochondriac (= one suffering with hypochondria) hypochondrio n Anat. hypochondrium hypocrisia (-ía) n hypocrisy hypocrita (-ó-) n hypocrite; attrib. hypocritical; esser hypocrita to be a hypocrite, be hypocritical hypodermatic adj hypodermic (as in “hypodermic injection”) hypogee (-gée) adj hypogeous, hypogeal, subterranean; specif.: Zool. hypogeo (-géo) n Arch. hypogeum (= underground chamber) hypophosphato n hypophosphate hypophosphito n hypophosphite hypophosphoric adj hypophosphoric hypophosphorose adj hypophosphorous hyposcenio n Antiq. hyposcenium hypostase (-pó-) n Med. hypostasis hypostatic adj Med. hypostatic hyposulfato n Chem. hyposulphate hyposulfito n hyposulphite hyposulfurose adj hyposulphurous hypotenusa n Geom. hypotenuse hypotheca n mortgage Hence: hypothecari; hypothecar hypothecar v to mortgage hypothecari adj hypothecary hypothese (-ótese) n hypothesis hypothetic adj hypothetical, hypothetic hysteria (-ía) n hysteria Hence: hysteric-hysterico, hysterica hysteric adj hysterical, hysteric hysterica nf hysteric hysterico nm hysteric